WE ARE ONE
by Lu-ttleDeer
Summary: Ada apa dengan Hunhan? apa yang terjadi dibalik rengggangnya hubungan Sehun dan Luhan?


WE ARE ONE

Casts: Sehun, Luhan, EXO Member.

Genre : Friendship, family, hurt/comfort, little bit humor

XOXO-XOXO

"Sudahlah Jumyeon biar aku yang menunggunya, tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Namja cantik itu menyentuh pundak leader mereka.

"Tidak hyung, aku akan menunggu anak itu, hyung yang sebaiknya tidur." Sang leader Suho tampak menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, sebenarnya dia benar benar lelah sekarang, tapi sudah tugasnya sebagai leader untuk memastikan seluruh membernya tidur dengan nyenyak, yah sifat malaikat.

"Kau lelah Jumyeon, aku tahu, biar aku yang menunggunya lagipula aku sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Hhh.. baiklah, aku akan tidur, hyung cepat tidur setelah dia pulang, besok kita ada jadwal." Jumyeon atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai suho itu beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah menuju kamarnya dan beberapa member lain. "Oh ya hyung, suruh bocah itu langsung tidur ya hyung, jangan sampai dia terlambat bangun besok" Suho berpesan pada Luhan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, walaupun dia tidak yakin Suho sempat melihatnya. Luhan duduk di depan televisi berukuran besar, tidak tau berapa inc' karena Luhan tidak pernah mengukurnya. Dia hanya duduk terdiam sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah pintu. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Dua belas orang namja tengah sibuk menyeka keringat mereka, setelah berlatih selama hampir dua jam. Mereka sangat lelah, tapi apa daya, mereka harus tetap berlatih agar penampilan mereka tidak mengecewakan. Menjadi anggota dari boys group terkenal sekelas EXO memang sangat menguras tenaga. _

_Beberapa member tampak terbaring di lantai tempat mereka berlatih, beberapa yang lainnya tampak masih sibuk menyeka keringat. Satu orang di sudut ruangan, sang magnae, tampak sangat lelah, dia berlatih sangat keras hari ini. Yah, dia memang haru sbekerja keras, agar tanggapan miring tentang dia yang tidak berbakat tidak terus bergulir dari jari jari para netizen di luar sana._

"_ini, minumlah Sehun-ah" Luhan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada magnae yang terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan. _

_Sehun mengambil botol minum yang disodorkan Luhan, menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengahnya. Luhan yang duduk di samping Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul, mengingat betapa kerasnya usaha sang magnae. _

"_Jangan bekerja terlalu keras Sehun-ah." Luhan mengacak ramput pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Perlakuannya itu mendapat tatapn sinis dari si pemolik kepala, Sehun. _

"_Tsk, berhenti melakukan itu" Sehun menepis tangan Luhan, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap heran kelakuan sang magnae._

_Semua member tampak bersiap untuk pulang ke dorm, tubuh lelah mereka sangat ingin merasakan nyamannya tempat tidur mereka. Kecuali satu orang yang masih saja melakukan gerakan gerakan dance di depan cermin besar._

"_Sehun-ah kau tidak berniat pulang?" seru Baekhyun sambil memasukkan handuk ke dalam tas nya._

"_Nanti hyung, aku akan berlatih beberapa saat lagi, kalian pulanglah duluan." Sehun memutar badannya menghadap para hyungnya yang telah bersiap untuk pulang._

"_Kau yakin?" Suho, sang leader tampak tidak yakin dengan keputusan dengan keputusan Sehun._

"_Aku yakin hyung, aku tidak akan pulang terlalu larut, lagipula jarak dari sini ke dorm tidak terlalu jauh, aku bisa berjalan kaki. Tenanglah hyung." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan sang leader dan member lain yang menatapnya khawatir. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sehun memilih untuk berlatih sendiri, tapi tetap saja mereka merasa tidak tenang._

"_Aku akan menemanimu." Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. _

"_Tidak perlu." Sehun menatap Luhan datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada motif awan awan yang ada di dinding ruangan."Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Sehun berucap lirih namun Luhan dapat mendengarnya, dia yang berada paling dekat dengan Sehun. Luhan tau kalimat itu untuknya, dan ia sangat tau maksudnya. Sehun, magnae itu tidak mau Luhan ada dengannya._

_Luhan membatu di tempatnya, memandangi Sehun yang kembali bersiap untuk latihan, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menyadarkannya. "Luhan hyung, ayo cepat, Sehun tidak ingin ditemani, biarkan bocah itu berkembang." Chanyeol berseru dari pintu masuk ruangan, beberapa member juga sudah keluar. "Ah, ne" Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu, menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap keluar. _

"_Yo Sehun, Semangat ya!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya, jangan lupakan senyuman bodoh yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sehun hanya mengangkat tangannya membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Luhan yang berada di belakang Chanyeol juga ingin mengucapkan kata kata yang bermakna sama, tapi mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya, niat itu dibatalkannya. Luhan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju van mereka, membawa tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya. Ada apa dengan Sehun?_

XOXO-XOXO

Sudah seminggu, dan Sehun masih bersikap seperti itu terhadap Luhan. Awalnya Luhan mengira Sehun hanya dalam mood yang buruk, tapi tidak mungkin dia terus berada dalam mood yang buruk selama seminggu. Dan lagi Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun hanya bersikap acuh kepadanya, tidak dengan member lain.

Sikap Sehun sangat mengganggunya, dia bahkan sulit tidur dangan nyenyak hanya karena memikirkan sikap Sehun. Bukan berlebihan, tapi, oh ayolah, betapa dekatnya mereka dulu, dan sikap Sehun yang mendadak berubah itu sangat memusingkan. Luhan tidak terlalu suka berbicara, dia dulu hanya berbicara banyak dengan Sehun, karena magnae itu selalu mengekori Luhan. Tapi kalau seperti ini,hhh...

Ceklek!

Pintu dorm mereka dibuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat, Sehun.

"Oh kau sudah pulang?" Luhan bangkit dari sofa, dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri tak tau untuk apa di berjalan mendekati Sehun. Luhan merasa dia seperti istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang kerja, oh apa ini.

Sehun berlalu meleawti Luhan tanpa membalas ucapan pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan bersuara "Sehun –ah..." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menampakkan wajah datarnya, tanpa ekspresi, menatap Luhan yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sehun-ah, waegurae?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badannya menatap Luhan yang masih terpaku di depan pintu dorm. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung akan pertanyaan Luhan, tapi tidak satupun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" lanjut Luhan seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sehun. "Apa kau benar benar membenciku?"

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya, tidak ada niatan Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ditanyakan Luhan. Merasa bodoh akan keheningan yang tercipta Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sehun, menepuk pundak namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sehun kini lebih tinggi dari saat pertama mereka debut, Sehun tumbuh dengan baik ternyata.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, jangan dijawab jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya." Luhan berjalan ke arah kamarnya, "Tapi aku sangat berharap kau mau menjawabnya, kau tau Sehun-ah, kita adalah keluarga sejak kita dibentuk, dan tidak ada rahasia dalam keluarga, we are one." Luhan tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. "Jaljayo" dan kemudian Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sehun melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya dan Suho, sang Leader, badannya sudah terlalu lelah meningat betapa beratnya latihan yang ia lakukan hari ini, ditambah lagi beban pikirannya yang semakin menyiksanya, seumur umur dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki masalah. Sehun, dia pikir hidup itu mudah, semudah ia meminta mobil mainan kepada orangtuanya saat ia kecil.

XOXO-XOXO

Gelap malam kini sudah digantikan oleh hangat sinar matahari pagi. Sebelas orang namja tengah duduk di meja berbentuk persegi panjang, di depan mereka telah tersedia empat box besar ayam goreng, oh, jika kau tanya manusia mana yang memesan ayam goreng sepagi ini, Kim JongKai lah orangnya, setelah mengalami perdebatan kecil dengan beberapa member mengenai apa yang akan mereka makan sebagai sarapan, Kai akhirnya memenangkan perdebatan dengan merengek dan melakukan aegyo, ini sungguh bukan gaya Kai!

Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar langsung menuju ke meja makan, dia memang bangun paling akhir mengingat bagaimana lelahnya ia kemarin. Sehun hanya berdiri mematung di depan meja melihat ruang kosong di ujung meja tepat di samping Luhan.

"YA! Sehun cepatlah duduk! Aku sudah lapar, kapan kita akan makan kalau kau terus berdiri disitu." Kai berteriak menyuruh Sehun duduk, Kai benar benar kelaparan.

"Baekhyun hyung bisakan kau pindah ke situ." Sehun menunjuk bangku kosong di samping Luhan.

"Kenapa aku harus? YA! Magnae beraninya kau menyuruhku!" Baekhyun menunjuk nunjuk Sehun "memang apa salahnya duduk disitu, kau tinggal duduk dan nikmati makananmu."

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?, biasanya kau sangat dekat dengan Luhan hyung, kau tidak mau duduk disampingnya?" perkataan Chanyeol sontak membuat ruangan menjadi hening.

"Sehun berhentilah bertingkah, duduk dan makan." Suara berat dan tegas kris memecah keheningan. Ucapan Kris hanya disambut tatapan datar oleh Sehun.

"Tao maukah kau bertukar tempat denganku?" Semua mata kini mengarah pada Luhan, orang yang baru saja berbicara. "eung, aku ingin duduk menghadap jendela, katanya matahari pagi sangat indah, aku ingin bisa melihatnya sambil makan." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, semua member kecuali Sehun memandangnya, Tao yang merasa namanya disebut pun menjawab " N-ne Luhan ge." Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya berjalan ke arah kursi Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, kau bisa duduk di samping Tao, cepatlah duduk, sarapan akan segera dimulai." Luhan berujar sambil berjalan ke arah kursi kosong yang menghadap jendela, hingga akhirnya mendaratkan tulang duduknya disana.

Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri mematung tak jauh dari meja makan membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju kamar miliknya dan Suho, dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, kalian makanlah dulu." Suho beranjak dari duduknya, menyusul Sehun ke kamar mereka, terkadang Suho ingin mengutuk posisinya sebagai Leader, mengatur sebelas orang lelaki dengan bermacam kepribadian sungguh melelahkan.

Sepeninggal Suho tidak ada satupun yang berniat menyentuh makanan mereka, bahkan Kai yang tadi terlihat sangat kelaparan tidak berselera bahkan hanya untuk memandang ayam gorengnya. Keheningan pekat tercipta, suara tarikan nafas mereka pun dapat terdengar. Luhan pun hanya menunduk memandang kaki telanjangnya, niat yang dia katakan tadi tentang melihat matahari pagi tidak dilakukannya. Dia tidak benar benar ingin melihat matahari.

Keheningan juga tercipta di dalam kamar Suho dan Sehun. Suho menatap tajam Sehun yang kini tengah duduk di atas kasur. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? Apa masalahmu?" keheningan dipecahkan oleh ucapan dingin Suho. "berhentilah bersikap kekanakan Oh Sehun, sikapmu itu sungguh mengganggu."

"Aku tidak kekanankan Hyung!" Sehun yang merasa tidak terima memnatap suho tajam.

"Lalu, mau dibilang apa sikapmu tadi hah?"

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan sebuah artikel pada Suho. "sungguh hyung, aku sudah lelah menghadapi semua itu."

Suho masih membaca artikel yang diberikan Sehun, keningnya berkerut. "Lalu apa yang salah Sehun-ah?"

"Kau masih bertanya apa yang salah?! Kau tau AKU BUKAN GAY!, AKU NORMAL!" Sehun berdiri menghadap Suho.

"Aku tau Sehun-ah, kami tau kau bukan seperti itu." Suho memegang bahu Sehun.

"Tapi mereka tak tau hyung, aku tidak senang mereka menyebutku seperti itu!" Sehun menghempaskan tangan Suho yang ada di bahunya.

"Kau kira aku senang, aku juga tidak senang saat mereka menulis hal hal yang berlebihan seperti itu." Suho menghela nafasnya "tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan, itu hak mereka."

"ARRRGGHHH... aku bisa gila!" Sehun menyambar jaketnya yang digantungkan di belakang pintu, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Semua tatapan mengarah kepada Sehun saat dia keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kemarahan. Sehun tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu, dia hanya memasang sepatunya yang terletak di rak di samping pintu masuk.

"Kau mau kemana Sehun-ah?" tanya Xiumin yang melihat sang magnae yang sedang memasang sepatunya asal asalan. "YA! Oh Sehun kau mau kemana?! YA! Anak itu ck!" Xiumin hendak mengejar Sehun saat melihat Sehun yang keluar sambil membanting pintu, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya sama sekali, dia merasa tidak dihormati.

"Sudahlah hyung, dia tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang." Suho yang baru saja keluar kamar menghentikan Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?" Xiumin kembali duduk di kursinya, disusul oleh Suho yang duduk di kursi sebelah Chen.

Suho mengambil i pad milik Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja, mengetik beberapa huruf, dan menunjukkannya pada Xiumin.

"Hanya karena netizen menulis artikel bromance tentang Sehun dan Luhan anak itu bisa seperti itu?" Xiumin meletakkan i-pad tersebut di atas meja, yang langsung disambar oleh Tao.

Luhan yang mendengar namanya disebut menegakkan kepalanya. Melihat beberapa member yang sedang menatapnya. Berbagai pikiran memenuhi kepalanya, Luhan tidak pernah mengira bahwa kedekatannya dengan Sehun akan menimbulkan berbagai pikiran yang mengganggu, dia memang tidak suka dengan berita berita miring tersebut, tapi Luhan tau dimana dia berada. Menjadi bintang terkenal, segala hal yang mereka lakukan akan menjadi sorotan, bahkan untuk hal hal yang mereka tidak lakukan. Namun Luhan tidak menyangka reaksi Sehun akan separah ini.

"Aku pergi dulu." Luhan berdiri dan kemudian menuju pintu dorm.

"Mau kemana Luhan ge?" Tanya Tao yang sudah selesai membaca artikel yang ada di i-pad milik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke gedung SM lebih dulu. Kita ada latihan jam 2 nanti kan." Luhan lalu melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya. "eum sekarang masih jam 11, kalian istirahatlah dulu, nanti kalian menyusul saja. Ada yang harus kulakukan." Luhan berkata sambil memasang sepatunya. "bye, aku pergi dulu ya." Luhan bergegas setelah selesai memasang sepatunya.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Chen yang sedang merampas i-pad dari tangan Tao. Tampaknya i-pad milik Baekhyun sangat laris hari ini.

"Pasti dia menyusul Sehun." Lay meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja "kasihan Luhan gege, dia sangat peduli pada Sehun, dan Sehun juga sangat manja pada Luhan gege mereka sudah bersama bahkan sejak sebelum debut, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini..."

"Netizen salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka, mereka menganggap Luhan hyung dan Sehun benar benar..." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya "mereka mengira Sehun dan Luhan hyung benar benar gay."

Member lain hanya menganggguk angguk setuju. Dan ruangan kembali diselimuti keheningan, mereka tengah bergulat dengan pikiran masing masing.

XOXO-XOXO

Sementara di gedung SM, tepatnya di ruang latihan dengan dinding bermotif awan, Sehun tengah berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan dance nya, lagu 'Two Moons' yang mengalun dari i-phone miliknya mengiringi setiap pergerakannya. Sudah tiga kali dia mengulang lagu ini, dan dia selalu saja melakukan kesalahan. Demam HunHan yang tengah marak saat ini benar benar mengganggunya. Dia tak apa jika dikatakan member yang paling tidak berbakat, member dengan part bernyanyi yang sedikit, dia baik baik saja, setidaknya dia bisa memperdalam gerakan dancenya hingga akhirnya bisa masuk dalam dance line.

Tapi jika ada yang menganggap dia gay, Sehun benar benar tak terima. Dia masih menyukai gadis tentu saja. Dan yang paling parah saat berbagai berita bohong tentangnya tersebar luas tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memperbaikinya. Sungguh dia dan Luhan tidak menjalin hubungan kasih seperti yang diberitakan.

Sudah ke-empat kalinya Sehun mengulang lagu 'Two moons' dan dia selalu melakukan kesalahan. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Membiarkan lagu terus mengalun dari ponselnya hingga sampai di akhir lagu, dan akhirnya musik berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Sehun sedang memejamkan matanya saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Sebuah benda dingin menyentuh lengannya, memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Dapat dilihatnya Luhan sedang duduk di sampinya sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya, menyambut botol yang diberikan Luhan, dan meneguk air tersebut. Mereka hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil duduk berdampingan.

"Sehun-ah..." akhirnya Luhan memecah keheningan. "kau ingat apa yang kau katakan tepat sehari sebelum kita debut?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, menunduk, menatap botol minumannya.

"Kau bilang, kau akan kuat, kau tidak akan menyerah seberat apapun itu." Luhan mengambil nafas "Dan kau benar benar membuktikannya, kau tidak hanya kuat, kau bahkan lebih kuat, kau tumbuh dengan baik, menjadi dewasa, kau bahkan lebih tinggi dari Jongin sekarang." Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap langit langit ruangan.

"Sehun-ah..." dan sekarang pandangan Luhan beralih pada Sehun yang masih saja menatap botol minumannya. "Aku tau kau tidak suka dengan berita itu, aku juga tak suka, aku juga normal Sehun-ah." Luhan menghela nafas "Tapi bukan berarti kita jadi terpecah seperti ini, jika kau benar benar tidak suka padaku kau bisa menjauhiku, tapi jangan membuat member lain merasa canggung."

Kini Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jika bersamaku kau merasa tidak nyaman, kau boleh menghindariku, tapi bukan berarti kita bermusuhan." Luhan lagi lagi tersenyum "Aku hanya berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik untuk dongsaeng dongsaengku, tapi sikapku yang berlebihan malah menimbulkan gosip. Hhhhh... " Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sehun-ah kurasa kau harus sering bermain dengan Tao juga Kai, kalian mempunyai banyak kesamaan, kalian akan lebih merasa nyaman nantinya." Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun lalu berdiri "Aku pergi dulu ya."

Sehun masih saja memainkan botol minumannya, saat Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Jangan menyerah pada impianmu Sehun-ah, kami juga akan tetap bertahan, kita akan bersama sampai akhir, karena kita satu, dan kita adalah EXO!" Luhan yang sedang berdiri di pintu keluar mengepalkan tangan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun melihatnya, dia melihat kepalan tangan penuh semangat itu, dia bisa melihat senyum penuh kehangatan itu sebelum akhirnya Luhan berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Dan sekarang Sehun benar benar merasa bersalah. Dia tau bagaimana Luhan melindungi member lain, dia tau bagaimana Luhan memberi semangat grup ini saat mereka dilanda jadwal padat. Dia tau semua itu dan sekarang dia malah bertingkah seperti Luhanlah yang salah.

Bukan salah Luhan berita itu menyebar. Mereka, member EXO, memang sering melakukan skinship, tinggal bersama, makan bersama, tidur bersama, bahkan mandi bersama, membuat mereka dekat satu sama lain, bahkan kedekatan mereka dianggap berlebihan.

Sejak awal mereka dibentuk, Sehun memang dekat dengan Luhan. Sehun merasa nyaman berada di dekat Luhan, walaupun Luhan terlihat lemah dari luar, tapi dia punya hati yang kuat, dia dewasa. Sehun ingat bagaimana Luhan memberi semangat pada Tao yang selalu mengeluh di setiap latihan berat mereka. Luhan yang selalu melindungi Lay, member Cina dengan bahasa Korea yang terbatas dan mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang lemah.

Sehun selalu bersikap manja pada Luhan, dan Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh atas sikap Sehun. Luhan selalu membalas kelakuan manja Sehun, tidak seperti Suho yang akan langsung marah marah. Oleh karena itu Sehun selalu memilih Luhan sebagai member terbaiknya.

Sehun merasa dia benar benar harus minta maaf pada Luhan. Sikapnya benar benar berlebihan kali ini.

Sehun membereskan barang barangnya yang tergeletak di lantai, dia harus segera menemui Luhan. Luhan pasti sedang berada di ruang latihan vokal sekarang, jika Sehun selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan menari, Luhan selalu memanfaatkan waktunya dengan latihan vokal.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang latihan vokal yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang latihan dance. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang memainkan rubik 4x4 miliknya, sudah lama Sehun tidak melihat Luhan bermain rubik.

"Oh, kau kesini, ada apa Sehun-ah?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. "Sini, duduklah disini." Luhan menepuk dudukan sofa disampingnya.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di ruang kosong di samping Luhan. "Kau masih memainkannya hyung?" Sehun melihat Luhan kembali bermain dengan rubiknya.

"Haha... iya, akhir akhir ini aku jarang memainkannya, jadwal kita terlalu padat." Luhan masih saja mamutar mutar rubiknya.

"Hyung..." Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Heum..." Luhan menghentikan permainannya "Wae?" dan sekarang dia beralih mentapa Sehun.

"Mianhaeyo..." Sehun menatap ke dalam mata rusa milik Luhan "maafkan aku, aku benar benar keterlaluan hyung, seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu padamu."

"Gwenchanna Sehun-ah." Luhan merangkul bahu Sehun, menyalurkan kehangatan, meyakinkan Sehun bahwa dia sudah memaafkannya. "Aku benar benar sudah memaafkanmu."

"Aku seharusnya tidak menanggapi komentar para netizen." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, tapi berjanjilah kau akan kuat." Luhan melepaskan rangkulan tangannya "Ini hanya sebagian kecil, kita baru saja memulainya, akan lebih banyak lagi masalah nantinya. Saat kita memulainya bersama, maka kita harus menghadapinya bersama, dan mengakhirinya bersama pula. Maka dari itu kita semua harus menjadi kuat, hmm... kau mengerti?" Luhan mengacak pelan rambut Sehun. Sehun mengangguk sambil membasahi bibirnya.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya, hal yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Yoohooo... kami dat... oh, kalian disini?" Suara Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa member lain tampak memasuki ruangan, hingga ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh dua belas orang.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan?" D.O yang berada di belakang Baekhyun berkomentar.

"Memangnya kapan kami bertengkar?" Sehun menjawab dengan memasang tampang poker face nya.

"Lalu siapa yang kemarin bertingkah seperti anak perempuan ha? Kau sungguh menggelikan Oh Sehun." Suho yang sedang meletakkan tasnya di sudut ruangan berkomentar.

"YA! Hyung siapa yang kau bilang seperti anak perempuan?!" Sehun mebulatkan matanya tidak terima.

"HAHAHAHA!" seisi ruangan tertawa terbahak melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Memangnya sebegitu lucukah, hingga mereka harus tertawa seperti itu..." Sehun bergumam tak jelas sendiri. "Seharusnya yang pantas dibilang anak perempuan itu Luhan hyung." Perkataan Sehun membuatnya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Luhan.

"YA! OH SEHUN! Aku itu namja, sang namja, sang namja!" Luhan tampak marah sekarang.

"Luge~ kau terlihat manis sekarang." Xiumin yang dari tadi hanya diam kini ikut menggoda Luhan.

"Minseok-ah, kau mau mati..." Luhan langsung menghampiri Xiumin dan berpura pura mencekik Xiumin.

"HAHAHAHA..." tawa kembali terdengar di ruangan itu.

Mereka satu.

Mereka EXO.

Dan mereka adalah keluarga.

Tak peduli apa pendapat orang lain, mereka akan selalu menjaga kebersamaan ini. Mereka sudah memulainya bersama, dan mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertahan sampai akhir. Jika lelaki sudah berjanji maka tak ada alasan untuk mengingkarinya.

Mereka akan selalu bersama.

Mereka harus selalu bersama.

Karena mereka satu.

XOXO-XOXO

Hah...

Ff apa ini? Ini ff hasil kegalauan saya karena renggangnya hubungan HunHan.

Saya udah gak bisa berkata kata, eh, berketik ketik (?) lagi, pokoknya yang baca wajib review.

Walaupun FF ini jelek, hina, kotor, tapi FF ini juga butuh pengakuan dari pembacanya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik, jangan nge-bash ye...


End file.
